


Yet Another Hyphen

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, background snaibsel, proposal fic, thats an amazing ship name btw i had to look it up and i love it?? wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i really.....just wanted to write birdflash...<br/>it's three am please enjoy this lil fluff about dick proposing uvu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Hyphen

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't think that Wally is a West-Allen??? Just West.......but I don't really care TOO much cause really just want Barry and Iris to parent him and also i wanted to put in a certain line I'm sorry this is all self indulging loserdom.

  Dick watches Wally curiously eye the meal he’d put together and grins. “Are you dying?” Wally asks as soon as Dick sits down. He gestures to the spread, “Because this is making me nervous, and you’re probably dying. Oh God,” Wally slaps a hand over his own mouth. “Is _Batman_ dying?”

  “No one is dying, Wally,” Dick grins, sitting next to him at the island and slowly swiveling his chair. Wally tracks the movement, but makes no comment. “Not that I know of, anyways.”

  “What’s the occasion, then?” Comes the question Dick had been slightly dreading, because he had a _plan_ , but he already so desperately wanted to drop to his knees. No, wait.

  “Eat your dinner, then maybe you’ll find out.”

  Dick tries not to eat too quickly, even though Wally does the opposite, savoring the first few bites before deciding that his curiosity, as usual, outweighs anything that would slow down his eating. He ends up munching on the manriklo that Dick had made as he impatiently waits for Dick to finish his food.

  When he finishes, Dick turns in his chair to face Wally, pulling the little velvet covered box out of his sweater pocket. There had been multiple instances in the past where Dick and Wally jokingly proposed to one another. Wally got down on one knee in the middle of a restaurant to see if they could get a free meal, giving Dick with a scratched up fifty cent toy ring. Dick had ceremoniously presented Wally with a Ring Pop outside a dollar store, Wally teared up as Dick slid the candy onto his boyfriend’s finger, someone took a picture of Gotham’s heir being a dork with his boyfriend. The time they were teasing Artemis about her proposal to Zatanna and Wally had dramatically pushed his Flash ring into Dick’s face might not have counted as one, but it had been great nonetheless, despite the fact that for the next week they were watching their backs during training, cleverly fearful of the wrath they'd incurred.

  All this to say that Dick thought he would be pretty practiced in this regard. He was sorely mistaken. All the words he had practiced to a mirror flew out of his mouth as he stared down at the ring box in his hands. “Wally, I…”

  “What are you doing?” Wally breaths, and when Dick looks up, he huffs out a laugh. “Are you seriously proposing to me over a pizza dinner, in the middle of the week, on a day we were too lazy to eat at the table?”

  Dick closes his mouth with a click, he tries not to look amused as Wally panics. That would be rude.

  “Dude, you’re not even going to get down on one knee?”

  That makes him laugh, despite the sharp look it earns him. He nods, and holds up one finger. With the hand that doesn’t have a white-knuckled grip on the ring’s box, he pulls the lever on the side of his chair and keeps eye contact with Wally as he is lowered.

  “Wallace Rudolph West-Allen,” Dick begins, Wally scowls at the full use of his name, but it only lasts a second, because the nervous grin that took up all the space his blush didn’t gets in the way. “I love you, like, a lot. Which is good, considering we’ve been dating for a couple years. I think you’re a real swell guy, honestly.” Wally laughed sharply. “I don’t think I’ll ever meet anyone in my life I will adore more than you, and I don’t really want to. You know how to make me remember to eat, to sleep, to take time out of my day and do special things for my loved ones, and I’m pretty sure I’ve gotten the hang of taking care of you by now, even though I never need to remind you to eat. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to find anyone I’m in synch with enough to play Portal with as well as I do with you. That’s the most important bit. So, I was wondering,” He finally cracks open the box to reveal the ring, three blue and red gems set in black gold, thinly striped with yellow, an engraving of their two symbols decorating the inside of the band. Wally rolls his eyes, but his breath is stuttering. “Do you want to add another hyphen to your last name?

  “I can’t promise forever,” Wally’s smirk falls away and is quickly replaced by a scowl. “I don’t know how long I _can_ give you, but I know that I want to spend the rest of what I have with you.”

  Wally’s still frowning, and Dick doesn't know what to think of the tears, they’ve been in his eyes since he dropped his stool. “Wally?”

  “I _know_ you won’t have forever,” he says slowly, even though he never does  _anything_ slowly. Dick isn't sure if his boyfriend's voice is shaking because of his tears or because Wally’s _everything_ is vibrating. “but I want you to promise that you’ll stay alive for me, as long as you possibly can.”

  Dick nods, feeling his own throat tighten. Wally cups his cheek and makes sure he has to meet his steely gaze. Not that Dick would ever look away.

  “Longer.”

  Dick laughs and nods again. Wally copies the gesture and takes the ring box, setting it on the counter and pulling Dick up to him. “I love you.”

  “I love you too,” Wally murmurs just before their lips touch.

  When they finally stop kissing, Dick pulls the ring out of it’s box and slips it on Wally’s finger. “Nerd.” he mutters, brushing tears away with his thumb.

  “Asshole,” Wally counters, and seals their lips together again. 

  And though it’s not any different than usual, it _is,_ because now they officially belong to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing a fic about the Wally West from CW's The Flash, where he goes to a police academy and meets Dick there, so that'll probably happen at some point.  
> Until then I accept fic and art prompts on tumblr @ eridanganronpa.tumblr.com


End file.
